Dancing With The Feds
by Lil-Miss-DiNozzo78
Summary: Tags to "Internal Affairs" Features an AU character. If you don't like the idea of Tony having a daughter don't read. This is basically a one shot of Tony's daughter and Fornell during 'Internal Affairs' The F bomb is used


**Authors note: ** This is a small one shot, that is totally AU. So if you are not into AU fics especially ones where Tony has a daughter, I don't suggest you continue on. If you are then hopefully you will enjoy this fic. It's tags too "Internal Affairs" It's basically a what if Addison was interviewed by Fornell and his men. This is also my very first NCIS fan fic. I also do not own anything that belongs to NCIS, I only wish I did.

Addison followed Agent Fornell into the interrogation room. "Wow!" She paced around in a tight circle, "I never realized how drab it was in here. Had I known it was so grey I'd brought some Christmas lights, my Jonas Brothers poster, and a pink feather boa. My JoBro posters, it's of Nick. Personally I think he's the hottest one. Nick Jonas wants to marry me, he just doesn't know it yet. Can you blame hi I mean I am AWESOME!" She looked around the room. "Yeah a fresh coat of paint and some Christmas lights, you know the ones that sparkle, those would really liven up this joint." She really didn't want to be here. However because she was in on the whole thing of her father going under cover, Addison had no choice.

"Sit." He pointed to the chair ignoring her comments. He had no doubt she was like her father. The only problem was she was only 16, which meant it could only get worse.

Addison stood and looked at him the tilted her head. "Should I roll over? Speak, stay…good dog." She crossed her arm over her chest. "I am not a dog Agent Fornell and I don't expect to be treated like one. Now ask nicely."

He glared at her.

"That look? Not gunna work. You know why? If Gibbs can't get it to work on me, then you don't have a snowballs chance in hell."

"Addison." He growled.

"Tobias…"

He took a deep breath. A 16-year-old was going to end his career. "Would you please take a seat?"

"That's a start." She mused still standing. "I am guessing manners weren't big in the Fornell household? You're suppose to pull out the chair for me."

"Have a seat Ms. DiNozzo!" He bellowed.

Addison put her hands up. "Whoa, ok sitting down. You seriously need to lighten up Agent Fornell. Being that uptight isn't good for your health, or maybe you just need to get laid" So maybe she crossed the line with that one? But what did he expect from a scared 16-year-old? You back a dog into a corner and eventually it will bite back.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"That might be hard seeing as how she is dead and all. You know 9-11? Well she was working in the north tower that day. You remember that day right? Tell me you do? I sure as hell do. Think about it everyday. I wake up and I think about it, and before my dad tucks me in for the night; I think about it. Now lets not talk about my mother again; got it?" Her eyes grew clod and fixated on the older agents face. "Never bring her up again."

"Addison tell about what you know about your fathers' relationship with Jeanne Benoit."

"Well they had sex…a lot." She smiled. "They weren't quiet about it either. I mean I am not a smoker, but even I needed a cigarette."

"Their relationship was based on a lie? Director Shepard had your father go under cover and seduce Ms. Benoit right? So Director Shepard could get to Ms. Benoit's father; La Grenouille?"

"If you know this all why the hell are you asking me?" She snarled.

"I want your version of this Ms. DiNozzo."

"You writing a book? If so leave that chapter out." She looked at her nails and then turned to the two-way mirror and waved. "Hi, by the way I love what you've done with the place. 'Course I'd at least put up some wallpaper, but hey beggars can't be choosers."

"Did you like Ms. Benoit?"

Addison shrugged. "Sure why not. She was nice, you know?" Addison replied not letting Fornell break that wall down.

"Did you and she have a relationship?" He asked.

"Like lesbians or something? Like we went down on each other, used strap-ons and what not? Uhm no? What the hell kind of porn websites have you been googling?" Addison asked. She turned back to the two-way mirror. "Uhm yeah sorry I am not going to be your teeny lesbian porn fantasy. If you want that you're going to have to visit .com."

He was starting to get really pissed at the girl. "I mean did you and her associate outside of your fathers' relationship?"

"I don't get what you are asking sir." She made a face. "Can we make this quick, uhm Gossip Girl is on tonight and I like have see like if Blair and Chuck are like gunna hook up, and like finally have sex. Like it's like going to be the best episode ever and like yeah."

She was wearing his patients thin. "Did you and her ever hang out, is that what you kids call it? Without your father?"

"We went to the mall and shit if that's what you are asking." Addison leaned in. "But I didn't not have sexual relations with that woman." She spoke in a mocking tone of Bill Clinton before leaning back into the uncomfortable chair.

"I am pretty sure Special Agent Gibbs won't ne happy to hear how you talked to me Ms. DiNozzo."

"Nah I am pretty sure he's more pissed at the fact you dragged a 16-year-old into interrogation room, not just any 16-year-old, but one who just happens to be his Goddaughter. So by all means feel free to tell him whatever you want. I don't care." She pulled out her cell phone. "Yeah I have like a lot of text messages to reply to, so can we get this over and done with."

Fornell ripped the cell phone from her hand.

"Hey!" Addison called out. "I better get that back. That's a 16 gig iPhone, it's not exactly cheap." It was a gift for her sweet sixteen, Sixteen gig for her sixteenth birthday.

"When we're done you can have your phone back." He replied writing some notes down. "The night your father broke up with Ms. Benoit where was he?"

"Well he got home from work like 6:30p.m, he ordered a pizza for me, and went upstairs and maybe he took a shower. I am not his Blackberry."

"Did he seem upset?"

"Hmm… well let's see his car was blown up. Yeah it seems the CIA tried to kill him, but failed. Kind of like they failed to stop 9/11 if it wasn't for the CIA's awesome record of failure I'd be an orphan right now. Oh and he broke up with his girl friend, so yeah I'd say he was pretty upset."

"Angry?"

"At the CIA yeah, I'd be too. That was a nice car…"

He looked at her. "Angry enough to kill someone?"

"Oh please haven't we played this song already? I mean really Agent Fornell, do you hate 'im that much that you're going to try this stupid game again? No. He was upset and he was angry and he was hurt, but he wouldn't kill anyone. Frankly I am disgusted that you would insinuate such a thing."

"Insinuate?" He asked.

"Yeah suggest that my father killed that asshole. He was an arms dealer Agent Fornell I am pretty sure there were a lot of people who would have liked to kill him. Why not look for them and drag their asses into her. Instead of tormenting a 16-year-old girl."

"Were you upset about your fathers breakup with Jeanne? I mean I don't think him falling in love with her was part of the plan?" He tilted her head. "Where were you that night?"

Addison leaned her head back and looked at him shocked. "Oh no you didn't? You didn't just ask me what me what I think you asked me?"

"I asked you a question Ms. DiNozzo and I expect an answer."

"You know what I think we're done here." Addison stood up. "My phone please?"

"Sit down and answer my question. Were you upset about your fathers breakup and where were you that night?"

"No! Give me my fucking phone!" She was not going to do this. "NOW!"

"Answer my question or I will have you arrested." He replied.

"YES! YES! Ok I was upset! I was upset! OK? You happy." She took a few deep breaths. "Yes! She was a nice person and I liked her all right. I was upset. Everything I come in contact with dies. My mom, Special Agent Todd, and my fathers' relationship with Jeanne Benoit." She reached up and dried a few tears away. "I liked seeing my dad happy, I liked that she made him happy. So yes I was upset about it. Who wouldn't be? And if you must know where I was. I was at home studying for a Spanish test I had the next day. I didn't kill her father and my dad didn't kill him either. Now gimmie my fucking phone so I can get out of her." The tears were still falling.

He handed her back her cell phone.

Addison started towards the door and stopped. "Forgive me when I say I definitely do not want to do this again and that it hasn't been fun. Oh an congratulations on making a 16-year-old cry. You should be proud of yourself. Next time you-" she turned towards the mirror, "and you. Should all be shamed of yourselves! Do the world a favor and pull your lip over your head and swallow." Opening the door she slammed it behind her and headed to the basement.


End file.
